Karasuno's Little Family
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Bengal minta ampun, nakal, berisik, cengeng. Ya ampun, beruntunglah anak kedua jauh lebih bisa diandalkan daripada si sulung. Ah, tapi-"Mama! Chobio nyakai!"-"Shouyou bego! Cengeng!"-"Akaashi, aku juga mau punya anak! Ayo bikin!"-"Bokuto-san, kita kehabisan tepung. Tidak bisa membuatnya sekarang."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! sepenuhnya adalah milik _**Furudate Haruichi**_ - _sensei_. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **.::Selamat membaca::.**

Kapan terakhir kali pagi di rumah kecil mereka itu tenang? Entahlah, sang ibunda pun lupa kapan. Kapan terakhir kali sang kepala keluarga mampu menarik napas dengan tenang tanpa urat-urat yang muncul di kepala? Entahlah, dia pun tak ingat kapan. Semula pasangan suami istri itu pikir dengan kehadiran seorang anak di antara mereka akan sedikit memberikan warna di kediaman mereka yang nyaman. Namun harapan mereka dikabulkan oleh sang Maha Pencipta dengan berlimpah ruah. Rumah mereka tidak lagi hanya sekedar berwarna, namun sudah sangat abstrak dan tidak teratur lagi bagaimana bentuknya sekarang. Bukan dalam arti harafiah.

"Mama!" Seorang bayi belum dua tahun bertubuh mungil berlari-lari dari kamar mandi dengan menangis. Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga masih basah dan tubuhnya telanjang, kuyup, tanpa dihanduki satu inci pun salah satu kulitnya. Dia menjerit luar biasa dan berkeliling rumah mencari sang ibu, ketakutan jika lepas dari sisi ibunya. "Mama! Chobio nyakai!"

Dia segera memeluk kaki ibunya dan menangis dengan kencang. Sang ibu membenarkan bandana di rambutnya yang perak terlebih dahulu sebelum menggendong anak bungsunya tersebut yang tak pernah absen menangis setiap pagi, siang, sore, dan malam. Intinya, si bungsu itu menangis setiap waktu. Dan penyebabnya tidak lain karena kakak-kakaknya yang terkadang sangat keterlaluan.

"Shouyou bego! Cengeng!" Tiba-tiba seorang lagi anak berumur lima tahun datang dan marah-marah. Wajahnya mengerut sebal sambil membentak-bentak sang adik. Matanya kemerahan. "Kenapa kau menyemprotkan air sabun ke mukaku!"

"Tobio, siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu!" Bukannya mempermasalahkan perselisihan kedua anaknya, sang ibu menegur anak kelimanya yang tidak dia sangka mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepada sang adik. Mendengar teguran dari sang ibu, Tobio terdiam sejenak, merengut, lalu mengumpat-umpat sembari kembali ke kamar mandi sebelum sang ayah muncul dari ruang tamu dan menjitak kepala kecil Tobio. Dia menggendong bocah berambut hitam itu ke kamar mandi untuk membantu si bocah meneruskan mandinya sekaligus memberikan nasihat untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal buruk kepada adiknya.

Lain di lantai satu, lain lagi di lantai dua. Ryuunosuke, si anak sulung membentak si adik nomor tiganya yang nampaknya banyak belajar kata-kata sindiran dari sang ayah. Tadashi yang justru tidak diapa-apakan oleh kakak tertuanya menangis karena melihat Kei, kakaknya, dimarahi si sulung. Chikara, si anak kedua dan Yuu, anak ketiga dari tujuh bersaudara itu masih menunggu si ayah memandikan adik mereka sambil bermain _shiratori_. Yuu yang luar biasa bersemangat selalu berteriak ketika dia mendapatkan kosakata yang pas. Namun karena kosakatanya sendiri masih terbatas, dia selalu mampu dikalahkan kakak keduanya dan berakhir dengan marah-marah karena tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman.

Sang ibu terkadang kerepotan harus mengurus ketujuh anaknya yang masih kecil-kecil itu, terutama sekali anak-anaknya yang masih suka menangis seperti Shouyou dan Tadashi, atau bocah tengik yang mulai belajar kata-kata kotor seperti Ryuu, Yuu, dan Tobio, atau anaknya yang mulai menunjukkan mewarisi gen dari ayahnya, Kei. Beruntung anak keduanya sedikit jauh lebih pintar daripada sang kakak, sehingga tidak jarang dia meminta tolong Chikara untuk mengurus adik-adiknya—terkadang juga kakaknya.

Usai memakaikan baju pada Shouyou, sang ibu ke ruang tamu, menjitak Yuu yang ternyata bahkan belum menyikat giginya dan memberi pesan pada Chikara untuk bermain dengan si bungsu, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan memasak sarapan untuk keluarga yang terlalu besarnya itu.

.::.

Mereka makan dengan berisik. Terkadang Ryuunosuke dan Yuu berebutan lauk, terkadang Kei menyisihkan makanan yang tidak dia suka ke piring Tadashi dan selalu mendapat pelototan dari sang ayah. Tidak jarang Shouyou melemparkan sendok ke arah Tobio karena masih kesal tadi pagi kakaknya itu menarik rambutnya saat mandi, dan Tobio selalu mengembalikan sendok adik bungsunya dengan teriakan sebal. Bahkan jika sendok Tobio tidak sengaja mengenai kepala Shouyou, si bungsu jingga itu menangis keras dan merajuk kepada ibunya. Jika sudah begitu, Tobio selalu mendapat jitakan pelan dari sang ayah dan tawa menghina dari tiga kakaknya.

"Aku lelah lama-lama begini." Koushi melepaskan bandana di rambutnya. Tangan kirinya masih memeluk sang bungsu yang akhirnya tertidur setelah merajuk untuk ikut Ryuu, Chikara, dan Yuu pergi ke sekolah. Namun, Shouyou sama sekali tidak peduli ketika Tobio dan Kei diantar oleh sang ayah pergi ke _playgroup_ terdekat. Tadashi bermain-main di ruang tamu, namun karena terasa tenang, nampaknya anak keenam dari keluarga besar Karasuno itu pun sudah tertidur.

Daichi yang hari itu mengambil cuti kerja, memperbaiki pot-pot bunga yang dirawat oleh istrinya selama ini dan baru hancur berantakan karena kenakalan tiga anak tertua mereka kemarin. Sang kepala keluarga sama sekali tidak menanggapi keluhan Koushi. Dia hanya tersenyum diam-diam sambil terus memunguti pecahan-pecahan pot. Dia tahu, meskipun pasangan yang sudah dia nikahi selama sepuluh tahun itu mengeluh begitu, Koushi sama sekali tidak membenci ketujuh anak mereka.

"Mungkin kita perlu seorang lagi anggota keluarga perempuan." komentar Daichi membuat Koushi terbelalak.

"Kau mau menikah lagi, maksudmu? Ho, jadi begitu kau membayar jasaku selama ini yang sudah memberimu anak dan mengurus mereka semua?" Koushi rasanya ingin berteriak pada sang suami, namun mengingat anak bungsu mereka di pangkuannya, bahkan bergerak seinchi pun dia tidak berani. Dia tidak ingin anaknya yang paling cengeng itu terbangun dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu," lirikan nakal Daichi tiba-tiba membuat wajah Koushi memerah. "Mungkin bocah-bocah nakal itu perlu diberi satu saudara perempuan lagi."

Koushi menoleh ke arah lain. "K… kau juga bilang begitu saat aku mengandung Tobio maupun Tadashi. Dan… dan kau benar-benar yakin akan mendapat anak perempuan saat aku mengandung Shouyou." Meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang bersemu-semu, Daichi terkikik melihat telinga Koushi yang menjadi jauh lebih merah.

"Aku yakin, terakhir kali ini pasti perempuan. Ya?" Entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba Daichi berada di samping Koushi dan membuat si anggun berambut perak itu sedikit terpekik. Membuat Shouyou terbangun dengan kejut dan nyaris menangis sebelum ditenangkan oleh sang ayah dan digendong dengan manja olehnya.

.::.

"Chouchan ikut. Ikut Mama!"

Meskipun sudah diterangkan beberapa hari sebelumnya bahwa ayah ibunya akan pergi selama beberapa hari mengunjungi salah satu teman, tapi tak ada satupun bocah Karasuno yang mau ditinggal. Terlebih lagi si bungsu yang merasa akan kehilangan pahlawan jika tiba-tiba kakaknya melakukan hal yang jahil kepadanya. "Mama!"

"Shouchan. Mama dan Papa sebentar saja, kok. Beneran." Koushi sama tidak relanya meninggal si bungsu dengan kakak-kakaknya yang masih belum memiliki rasa tanggung jawab meskipun sudah memiliki adik.

"Bohong! Mama bohong! Mama bawa banyak tas! Mama mau jalan-jalan! Pokoknya aku juga ikut!"

Koushi dan Daichi membeku mendengar terkaan Yuu. Mereka memang berencana untuk 'berbulan madu' untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Enggak, kok. Mama dan Papa mau jenguk teman Mama yang sedang sakit. Kalau kalian ikut, nanti kalian juga tertular sakit."

"Ikuuuut." Ketujuh bocah Karasuno itu masih merengek sebelum Asahi, paman mereka datang sambil membawa es krim. Sontak Ryuu, Chikara, Yuu, Kei, dan Tobio mengikuti langkah es krim yang dibawa paman mereka yang diam-diam mengedip nakal pada Koushi dan Daichi, seolah berkata, _'Serahkan soal anak-anak padaku. Kalian bersantailah!'_

Tadashi yang memang selalu mengikuti Kei turut masuk ke dalam rumah, meskipun tidak tahu mereka sedang mengejar apa. Sedangkan Shouyou yang juga sama tidak mengertinya merasa ragu-ragu untuk ikut kakak-kakaknya atau tetap bertahan di gendongan sang ibu. Namun karena senyuman Koushi dan kata-kata, "Nah, masuk ambil es krimnya. Mama tunggu di sini," Shouyou meloncat dan berlari cepat ke dalam rumah untuk ikut rebutan es krim. Ketika dia dapat dan kembali ke luar rumah, dia meraung keras karena sang ibu sudah tidak ada di sana lagi. Hatinya hancur luar biasa karena sudah ditipu oleh ibunya sendiri, dan dia tidak berhenti menangis, hingga raungannya terdengar ke dalam. Chikara menjemput Shouyou yang masih menangis di luar dan dengan lembut memeluk adik bungsunya.

"Mama cuma sebentar, kok. Nanti Mama datang bawa es krim yang banyak. Shouchan jangan nangis."

Rupanya tangis Shouyou tidak hanya mengundang Chikara untuk berlari ke luar rumah. Lima kakak Shouyou yang lain pun turut ke luar, dan ikut-ikut menangis karena orang tua mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka. Asahi yang sebelumnya merasa baik-baik saja karena sudah berhasil menyogok keponakan-keponakannya dengan es krim secara tidak sengaja merasa panik.

"Anak-anak. Mama dan papa perginya cuma sebentar. Sepuluh menit lagi datang kok."

"Bawa mainan?" Yuu tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Matanya berbinar-binar saat Asahi mengangguk. Begitu juga Ryuunosuke yang menjadi girang sendiri. Tobio tidak tertarik dengan mainan, tapi saat dikatakan bahwa orang tuanya akan datang dengan membawa balon, dia berhenti menangis. Kei hanya menangis sebentar, dan berhenti sesaat kemudian tanpa dirayu dengan apa pun. Tadashi berhenti menangis ketika Kei tidak menangis lagi. Yang masih menangis hanya Shouyou hingga akhirnya Asahi memutuskan untuk menelpon Koushi dan memperdengarkan suaranya kepada si anak bungsu.

Setelah mengatasi anak-anak yang menangis, Asahi merasa aman. Dia kembali santai dan bermain-main dengan mereka sebelum timbul perkelahian di antara ketujuhnya yang membuat pemuda itu panik bukan main. Bahkan dia merasa ingin ikut-ikutan menangis jika ada keponakannya yang menangis.

"Daichi, Koushi. Cepat pulang. Aku bisa gundul kalau kalian lama-lama pergi ini."

.::.

"Bokuto-san. Kita disuruh memasok lagi."

Dua orang pemuda sedang duduk-duduk di kursi taman. Mereka memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang tua yang berjalan-jalan sore dengan anak-anak mereka di sana. Terkadang pemuda yang rambutnya sedikit putih terpaku pada tingkah laku satu dua anak.

"Hei, hei, hei, Akaashi. Aku juga ingin punya anak." Bokuto tiba-tiba menatap kawannya, "Ayo bikin anak."

Si rambut hitam menatap malas Bokuto, "Aku tidak mau, Bokuto-san. Lagipula, kata boss kita harus memasok lagi."

Si perak merajuk. Dia terus mendesak kawannya itu yang justru sibuk mempermainkan gadgetnya. "Akaashi. Ayolah, Akaashi."

Tidak tahan pada rajukan Bokuto, Akaashi mengalah meski masih tidak suka, "Baiklah, Bokuto-san. Tapi kita melakukan pekerjaan kita dulu."

Mata keemasan Bokuto berbinar, "Sungguhan? Yaho! Aku akan bekerja dengan semangat!"

Akaashi mengingat-ingat bahan-bahan di dapurnya. Tepung masih lumayan banyak, telur di kulkas pun masih ada. Mungkin dengan bahan-bahan itu masih bisa membuat satu atau dua anak nanti malam, seperti keinginan Bokuto. Akaashi mendesah, padahal dia paling tidak suka jika harus ada di dapur dan memasak.

"Tapi anak-anak yang ada di sini ada orang tuanya, Bokuto-san. Kita harus berkeliling untuk mencari yang sendirian."

Bokuto mengamati seluruh isi taman dan setuju pada keputusan kawannya. Mereka beranjak dari sana, memutuskan berkeliling di perumahan sekitar. Berkali-kali Bokuto terpana pada banyak anak-anak yang bermain-main dengan orang tua mereka dan merasa tidak sabar untuk segera punya anak juga. Bagaimana anaknya nanti, mirip seperti dirinya kah, atau justru menawan seperti Akaashi? Ah, dia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi menyikut kawannya dan menunjuk sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain di perkarangan sebuah rumah. Ada tujuh anak, dengan dua anak termuda dipangku oleh seorang pemuda tua berambut gimbal. Pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan dan sama akan tertidur seperti bocah termuda yang ia gendong jika saja seorang anak kecil lain yang dipangkunya tidak menanyainya terus menerus.

" _Ne_ , paman Asahi, Papa dan Mama kapan pulang?" Dijawab lelaki itu, "Tidak tahu, Tadashi. Mungkin nanti malam."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam mereka tidak pulang?" Tadashi seperti akan merajuk, namun Asahi segera menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, "Paman yang akan bersama dengan kalian. Tenang saja."

Yuu, si bocah ketiga yang tadinya bermain bola dengan kakak dan adiknya, datang menghampiri dan ganti menanyai Asahi dengan suara nyaring dan nyaris membangunkan si bungsu, "Paman Asahi! Kenapa paman belum punya pasangan juga? Apa karena paman penakut? Apa karena paman pecundang?!"

Asahi panik dan kewalahan menghadapi si bocah tak bisa diam itu. "Ya ampun, Yuu. Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu? Daichi? Apa Daichi yang mengajarimu? Kau masih kecil jaga mulutmu, Yuu."

"Sepertinya orang tua mereka sedang pergi, Bokuto-san." Akaashi dan Bokuto sejak tadi mengamati dari balik tiang listrik dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. "Sepertinya penjaga mereka hanya si om-om penakut itu."

"Oya? Kau benar, Akaashi. Haha. Kita akan melakukannya sore ini, bagaimana?" Bokuto menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan senyum khasnya, "Kita akan segera melakukannya sebelum orang tua bocah itu datang."

Akaashi menaikkan alisnya heran, tidak biasanya Bokuto begitu bersemangat dan terburu-buru begitu mengambil keputusan. "Kenapa harus sore ini, Bokuto san? Bukankah malam jauh lebih baik?"

"Karena malam ini aku sudah mengagendakan acara membuat anak kita. Hoho."

 **-bersambung-**

 **Catatan penulis** : semula ini niatnya dipersembahkan untuk event hari anak nasional, tapi karena isinya rada gak pantes, jadi dialihfungsikan. Hanya sekitar dua dan tiga chapter saja. Semoga saya konsisten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tadashi, diamlah sebentar. Aku sedang menyusun balok kayuku." Kei menatap adik keduanya yang selalu menempel padanya dan adik hijaunya itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan, " _Gomen, niichan_."

Sang adik duduk diam di belakang sambil memerhatikannya menyusun balok-balok mainan. Tak dianya, Shouyou datang sambil tertawa-tawa. Berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil membawa boneka ikan yang nyaris sama besar seperti tubuhnya. Pandangannya ke depan terhalang dan tanpa sengaja menabrak balok-balok yang sudah disusun Kei membentuk sebuah rumah mini setinggi setengah meter.

Terjatuhlah bayi jingga itu menimpa kakak nomor empatnya beserta mainan-mainan yang hancur lebur itu. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Shouyou justru tertawa-tawa dengan gembira dan kegirangan. Dia memamerkan bonekanya pada sang kakak. "Chei… ichan chobiou…."

Kei bangun, menyingkirkan adiknya yang duduk di atas badannya dan menggeram menahan marah, "Shouyou, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya merasa takut, Shouyou makin memamerkan bonekanya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Ulangnya, "Ichan chobiou…."

"Tobio!" Si pirang enam tahun itu memanggil adik pertamanya dan membiarkan si jingga bungsu terheran-heran, "Tobio!"

"Berisik, kampret." Adik hitamnya itu muncul sambil menarik truk mainan berisi boneka-boneka barbie. Kei menatap Tobio dengan geram, "Tugasmu kan menjaga Shouyou. Kau harus bermain bersamanya. Lihat apa yang dia lakukan pada rumahku!"

Kei menunjuk balok-balok yang sudah berantakan di lantai. Sementara Shouyou memamerkan bonekanya pada Tadashi dengan bahagia. Baru saja diberitahu pamannya bahwa bentuk boneka itu namanya ikan tobiuo. Dia merasa lucu ada benda yang bernama seperti kakaknya. Tidak mempedulikan dua kakaknya yang mulai beradu mulut karena dirinya.

"Ha?! Kenapa harus aku yang kau salahkan? Itukan salah Shouyou. Marahi saja dia!"

"Tapi kau lah yang bertugas menjaganya! Jika dia menggangguku seperti ini, berarti kau tidak becus menjaganya."

"Tahu apa kau mengenai becus dan tidak becus? Kau sendiri becus menjaga Tadashi?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Semakin menyebalkan lagi kau menjadi adikku."

"Hah?! Kau pikir aku sendiri mau punya kakak seperti kau? Saudara seperti kalian?!"

Kei menarik napas panjang dan menatap adiknya yang sama tidak mau kalah membelalakkan matanya kepada si pirang tinggi. Namun sang kakak tahu Tobio jauh lebih keras kepala dan tak ada yang ia bisa selain mengalah darinya. Toh siapapun pasti mengatakan begitu, dia harus mengalah karena dia adalah kakak mereka. Lebih tua dari mereka.

"Tadashi, aku mau main ke luar. Kau mau ikut aku?"

Yang dipanggil berdiri dengan girang dan mengikuti langkah Kei, "Ikuuut."

"Chouchan, uga. Chouchan uga." Shouyou tak mau ditinggalkan Tadashi, ia turut berdiri dengan kesusahan dan menarik boneka ikannya. Mengekor Tadashi dan Kei. Namun kakak pirangnya justru membelalakkan mata kepadanya dan berujar, "Shouyou kau tidak boleh ikut. Main sama Tobio sana."

"Chouchan ikut Chei. Ikut."

Tatapan mata Kei menatap Tobio yang masih memperlihatkan raut wajah kesal. "Tobio, bawa Shouyou. Aku sudah kerepotan bermain bersama Tadashi."

Tobio mendecih pelan, dia paling tidak suka jika disuruh menjaga adiknya. Apalagi Shouyou yang tidak bisa diam dan jika salah sedikit pasti menangis meraung dan membuatnya kesal bukan main. Namun tiga kakaknya sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka bersama paman mereka dan selama mereka berempat belajar, Tobio dan Kei lah yang harus mengurus dua adik bungsu mereka.

Kei mendorong-dorong Shouyou pada adik pertamanya, "Ikut Tobio sana. Main boneka barbie saja. Lihat, Tobio main truk. Sana."

Shouyou menatap kakak hitamnya, lalu kakak pirangnya. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu harus ikut siapa. Dia ingin bermain bersama Kei karena dia takut pada wajah menyeramkan Tobio, namun nampaknya Kei pun sedang tidak ingin bermain bersamanya.

"Tobio, cepat bawa Shouyou kemana saja. Aku mau main ke luar."

Si hitam menggeram kesal dan menarik tangan sang bungsu. "Ayo, Shouyou. Aku punya mainan yang lebih bagus lagi."

Dan si duo Kei-Tadashi sudah pergi saat si hitam masih sibuk mengajak jingga bungsu mereka. Kei berlari menggendong Tadashi keluar rumah dan menurunkannya saat mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan yang sedikit jauh dari rumah mereka. " _Niichan_ , kita mau main dimana?"

"Kita main ke taman saja, Tadashi. Aku tidak tahan lama-lama di rumah. Menyebalkan."

Tadashi diam dan tetap mengikuti Kei yang masih memegangi tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju taman yang biasanya ia hanya ke sana jika bersama ibu atau ayah atau kakak tertuanya. Karena di sana cukup banyak orang-orang lah alasan kenapa ibunya tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun yang lebih muda dari Chikara untuk pergi ke sana sendirian. Bahkan jika Yuu ingin ke sana pun harus ditemani Chikara atau Ryuunosuke. Takut tersesat atau justru diculik orang, katanya.

"Oya?"

Seorang pemuda berambut sedikit perak yang sedang mempersiapkan mobil mereka di tempat parkir di dekat situ mendapati dua bocah yang mereka lihat tadi siang tengah berjalan sendirian menuju taman.

"Oya oya?"

Akaashi yang sejak tadi sibuk di jok belakang menatap Bokuto yang mulai berisik. Diikutinya tatapan mata emas kawannya itu.

"Oya oya oya." Bokuto turun dari mobil dan menghampiri dua kakak beradik itu. Dia tersenyum, yang senyumnya sedikit ganjil di mata Kei dan Tadashi. Akaashi yang turut menghampiri di belakang Bokuto tidak memberikan senyum apapun namun mata Tadashi sedikit berbinar menatapnya.

"Sedang apa adik-adik imut ini? _Hajime otsukai_?"

Kei menyembunyikan Tadashi ke balik tubuhnya dan menatap curiga dua pemuda berambut perak dan hitam itu. "Kami mau bermain. Permisi."

Ditariknya tangan Tadashi melalui dua orang itu, tidak mempedulikan Bokuto dan Akaashi yang masih menatap si kakak beradik. Bokuto berniat untuk menghampiri keduanya lagi sebelum Akaashi menahannya dan menggeleng. "Jangan dengan paksaan, Bokuto-san. Si kakak terlihat pandai. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia nanti berbuat ulah." Ia juga memberikan kode bahwa di sekitar mereka pun ada banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Bokuto membulatkan bibirnya, mengeluarkan suara seperti burung hantu, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti situasi mereka. Dua alisnya terangkat dan ia menurut saat Akaashi mengajaknya untuk mengawasi Kei dan Tadashi dari kejauhan. Dibuntuti keduanya si pirang dan adik hijaunya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkah si kakak yang lebar-lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau dua bocah itu saja untuk hari ini, Akaashi? Besok sisanya? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Akaashi mendelik, mengerti bahwa pikiran rekannya itu tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada pekerjaan mereka kali ini. "Bokuto-san, apa kau sebegitu inginnya menyudahi kerja kita hari ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Bokuto berujar yakin. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin punya anak juga?"

Jika membuat anak semudah membuat kue, tentu saja Akaashi tidak keberatan, mau punya anak sepuluh pun tidak masalah.

Tapi, mengurus satu orang dewasa berotak bocah seperti Bokuto saja sudah membuatnya cukup kesusahan, apalagi jika ditambah anak dari orang ini. Memangnya Akaashi bisa yakin Bokuto tidak akan meninggalkannya jika mereka pada akhirnya memiliki anak namun Bokuto pada akhirnya kewalahan merawatnya? Atau Bokuto melirik orang lain hanya karena Akaashi kemudian hanya terfokus mengurus anak mereka saja? Atau semacam itu?

Mereka berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik saat dua kakak beradik Karasuno terdiam di depan minimarket.

" _Niichan_ , mau bakpau." Tadashi menarik-narik ujung baju kakaknya dan tangannya yang lain menunjuk-nunjuk sederet bakpau hangat yang dipamerkan di dekat kaca minimarket. Kei sama-sama melihat bakpau yang menarik perhatian adiknya, tangannya kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati beberapa receh uang di sana. Ia menggeleng. "Uangku tidak cukup, Tadashi."

"Tapi mau bakpau." Lagi-lagi Tadashi merengek. Ia gigiti bibirnya dan matanya membulat, nyaris menangis. Kei menghela napas dan menghembuskannya lagi, ia kembali menggeleng. Ia tunjukan uang yang ia punya kepada adiknya itu. "Lihat, aku cuma punya uang ini. Kita harus punya banyak ini—" Kei menunjuk sebuah koin, "—untuk beli bakpau itu. Kau mengerti?"

Semula Tadashi masih ingin merajuk sebelum Kei kembali berujar, "Nanti kita minta belikan paman Asahi, ya?"

Mata hijau adiknya berbinar, "Benar?"

Kei tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya. Kita main dulu saja." Nanti juga Tadashi akan lupa, begitu pikir si pirang pucat itu.

Sementara Bokuto dan Akaashi sama-sama saling memandang, mengerti telah menemukan sebuah kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian dua kakak beradik itu. "Hehehe, pekerjaan hari ini tidak terlalu susah."

.::.

"Tobio? Mana Kei dan Tadashi?"

Tobio menyusun balok-balok kayu yang ditinggalkan kakaknya tadi memanjang di lantai. Dia menaikkan pundaknya, tidak peduli pada pertanyaan pamannya. Adiknya asik memainkan boneka barbie dengan boneka ikan tobiuo-nya.

"Tobio?" ulang si rambut cokelat panjang, "Mana kakak dan adikmu?"

Jengkel karena diganggu, Tobio berteriak kesal, "Mana kutahu!"

"Ngeeeeng…." Shouyou menggeser-geser ikan tobiou-nya di atas lantai, yang di atas ikan itu ada boneka barbie. "Waaaa…." Ia sengaja menabrakkan ikannya ke kaki Asahi yang geleng-geleng mendapati laku keponakan berambut hitamnya, dan Shouyou tertawa-tawa setelah itu.

Dilemparnya boneka barbie yang ia mainkan dan kemudian tangan kecilnya menarik-narik ujung celana Asahi, "Ndong…. Ndong…."

Ryuunosuke dan Yuu terdengar berisik di lantai dua, entah apa yang mereka mainkan. Sedangkan Chikara terlihat membawa buku-bukunya ke ruangan tempat Tobio dan Shouyou berada. Melihat kakaknya membawa buku, Tobio segera berlari mendekat, meminta didongengi, kebiasaan kakak beradik itu saban siang. Shouyou tidak mempedulikan kakaknya dan tetap merengek meminta gendong pamannya, "Ndoooong…."

"Loh, Kei dan Tadashi mana?" Anak kedua keluarga Karasuno itu terheran-heran mendapati hanya ada dua adiknya di sana. Asahi yang kemudian menggendong Shouyou menghampiri pintu angin yang menghadap teras, mencari dua keponakannya, namun keduanya tidak sedang bermain di teras.

"Kei?! Tadashi?!"

"Tobio, kemana Kei?" Chikara menanyai adiknya yang duduk dengan kalem di depannya. Adik hitamnya itu merengut kesal dan menolehkan muka, "Tidak tahu."

Shouyou yang ada di gendongan pamannya berkali-kali mencondongkan tubuh ke teras, tangannya menggapai-gapai pintu, namun saat diturunkan dia tetap mau digendong. Seolah mengajak pamannya untuk bermain ke luar.

"Shouchan?" Asahi yang mulai sedikit panik tidak menemukan Kei maupun mendengar jawaban atas panggilannya pada dua keponakannya menatap si bungsu kecil. "Shouchan tau kemana Kei- _niichan_ dan Tadashi- _niichan_?"

"Jayan-jayan…. Yuay…." Shouyou terus menarik-narik pamannya untuk keluar rumah dan itu membuat Asahi berpikiran buruk.

"Kei dan Tadashi jalan-jalan ke luar?" Asahi menanyai si bungsu yang ia tahu bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya. Dipandangi Asahi si keponakan berambut hitam yang masih duduk membuang muka dari Chikara, "Tobio? Kei dan Tadashi jalan-jalan ke luar?"

Ryuunosuke turun dari lantai dua dengan berseluncur di pegangan tangga, sedangkan adiknya melompati anak tangga dengan tertawa-tawa. Namun Asahi tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan dua keponakannya itu. Ia kembali menodong Tobio dengan pertanyaan yang sama, "Tobio, kau tahu kemana Kei dan Tadashi pergi?"

"Mana kutahu. Mereka ke luar. Mana aku peduli mereka mau kemana." Tobio akhirnya menjawab. Shouyou masih merajuk minta digendong ke luar dan itu membuat Asahi makin panik. Diturunkannya Shouyou dari gendongan. "Kalian tetap di rumah, oke? Paman akan mencari Kei dan Tadashi."

Tentu saja ia panik. Kei yang masih berumur enam tahun pergi ke luar membawa Tadashi yang baru tiga tahun sedangkan rumah mereka tidak jauh dari jalan raya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika dua keponakannya yang masih kecil itu jalan-jalan ke sana. Belum lagi di sekitar situ ada pusat perbelanjaan yang selalu ramai didatangi orang, sehingga kemungkinan mereka bertemu orang asing akan sangat besar. Bagaimana jika Tadashi menangis ketakutan bertemu orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Bagaimana jika Kei tidak mampu menenangkan adiknya? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua terpisah di kerumunan? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana yang lain yang menakuti isi kepala Asahi.

"Ikuuut. Chouchan ikut…." Shouyou berlari dengan tertatih-tatih mengejar pamannya yang berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, ingin digendong pamannya lagi. "Ikuuut."

Ia tidak mengerti ketegangan yang dialami paman dan kakak-kakaknya. Si bungsu itu berpikir pamannya mungkin akan bersenang-senang di luar, menyusul papa-mamanya dan kakak-kakaknya yang entah sedang apa di luar rumah.

Asahi menarik napasnya mendengar rajukan si bungsu, "Shouchan tidak usah ikut. Di rumah saja, oke?"

"Ikuuuut."

Asahi sudah meminta bantuan Chikara untuk menghalau si bungsu, namun si jingga itu masih keras kepala untuk ikut keluar. Mungkin kesal sudah ditinggalkan mama dan kakaknya sementara ia sendiri harus bermain di rumah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi janji Shouchan tidak nakal, ya?" Asahi memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya saat menggendong si bungsu. Namun karena tidak mengerti, Shouyou hanya tertawa dan memegangi jari besar itu dengan girang.

"Kalian tetap di rumah, oke? Jangan ada yang keluar." Sekali lagi Asahi mewanti-wanti empat keponakannya yang mengantar mereka di pintu. Ia meragukan Yuu dan Ryuunosuke, tapi biasanya Chikara selalu mampu mencegah kenakalan kakak dan adiknya itu sehingga Asahi berharap banyak pada si anak nomor dua.

Meskipun belum mendapatkan jawaban dari keempatnya, Asahi sudah ke luar rumah dengan menggendong si bungsu yang kegirangan menemu jalan.

' _Jika tahu aku membiarkan Kei dan Tadashi main ke luar, bisa mati aku dibunuh Daichi.'_

 **-bersambung-**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah seperempat jam kiranya Tadashi bermain-main di kotak pasir, sementara kakaknya memanjat plang-plang besi yang ada di dekat sana. Beberapa kali Tadashi memegangi perutnya, lalu menatap Kei yang ada di atas. Ujarnya menuntut, " _Niichan_. Lapar."

Namun kakaknya itu selalu menjawab, "Aku juga, Tadashi. Tahan saja. Sebentar lagi kita pulang."

Entah mau sampai kapan Kei ada di sana dan membiarkan adiknya kelaparan. Tadashi hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya dan berkali-kali berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Perutnya sudah terasa melilit karena kelaparan. Saat mereka pergi dari rumah tadi, mereka belum sempat makan siang dan hanya makan sepotong es krim.

Hingga akhirnya isakan yang sedari tadi ditahan bocah hijau itu kemudian keluar juga saat perutnya makin berbunyi nyaring dan Tadashi tak kuasa menahannya lagi, " _Niichan_. Lapar! Huwe."

Kei merasa terganggu. Dia juga sama laparnya, tapi dia masih enggan pulang ke rumah. Dia masih kesal pada adik-adiknya dan mungkin dia tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tidak mencakar wajah Tobio jika dia melihat wajah bocah hitam itu dalam waktu dekat nanti. Dia segera melompat dari atas plang besi dan menghampiri adiknya. "Sssst, tahan sebentar ya, Tadashi?"

Untuk beberapa saat adiknya itu masih menangis tersedu. Beberapa orang dewasa yang melewati mereka kadang melirik sebal pada kakak beradik itu. Anak-anak muda yang ada di sana mengejek mereka. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang berujar, "Berisik!" tepat pada Kei.

Tak ada yang mempedulikan dua kakak beradik tersebut. Di sekitar situ ada beberapa kelompok orang yang menggelar tikar untuk piknik makan siang, namun keengganannya menahan Kei untuk meminta sedikit belas kasihan mereka. Karena ayahnya sendiri yang mengajari untuk sebisa mungkin tidak meminta belas kasih orang jika tidak diperlukan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya menyerah, tak ada cara lain selain pulang. Toh dia pun sama laparnya seperti Tadashi.

Ketika Tadashi menangis dan Kei kebingungan itulah Akaashi lewat sembari membawa dua bakpao hangat berisi ayam dan kacang hijau. Bakpao ayam yang ia makan mengeluarkan aroma harum dan mampu membuat Tadashi terdiam sembari menatap penuh keinginan untuk memakan bakpao juga. Akaashi yang seolah-olah kebetulan lewat dekat situ berhenti demi mendapati tatapan iri dari dua kakak beradik Karasuno. Pancaran matanya seolah terkejut melihat mata Tadashi yang memerah dan wajahnya basah karena air mata. Ujarnya pada Kei, "Ada apa? Kau membiarkan adikmu menangis?"

Kei merengut. Dia memegangi tangan kecil Tadashi, waspada siapa tahu Akaashi akan membawa adiknya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa ia sadari. Jawabnya, "Tidak, kami baru saja ingin pulang."

Namun lengan bajunya ditarik-tarik tangan kecil Tadashi. Kata anak tiga tahun itu, " _Niichan_ , mau bakpao."

"Kita minta belikan paman Asahi saja, Tadashi. Kita pulang dulu."

Saat Kei dan Tadashi bercakap, secara diam-diam Akaashi tersenyum tipis dengan penuh kemenangan. "Kalian lapar?"

Kei kembali merengut waspada, "Tidak. Kami tidak akan menerima apapun dari orang asing."

Si pemuda hitam tertawa pelan, "Benar-benar anak pintar. Aku tidak berkata bahwa aku akan memberikan bakpao ini pada kalian." Akaashi menatap bakpao yang sudah setengah habis dimakannya dan menggigitnya kecil. Katanya dengan mulut mengunyah, "Ini bakpaoku, dan aku lapar. Aku tidak akan memberikan ini pada kalian.

"Tapi jika kalian mau, aku mendapatkan ini di sana—" Akaashi menunjuk sebuah mobil yang diparkir di dekat pintu masuk taman, "—mereka membagikan bakpao gratis. Katanya itu sebagai promosi toko baru mereka. Jika kau mau, kau bisa meminta dua untukmu dan untuk adikmu. Itu jika masih ada. Saat aku antri tadi, di sana cukup ramai. Sekarang sudah sepi, aku tak yakin apakah sudah habis atau bagaimana. Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri."

Kei dan Tadashi memandangi arah yang ditunjuk si pemuda hitam. Lalu kemudian keduanya saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Akaashi. "Kau tidak menipu kami, kan?"

Akaashi tertawa kecil lagi. "Untuk apa aku menipu anak kecil? Memang apa untungnya untukku?"

Tadashi kembali menarik-narik lengan baju Kei, dan akhirnya bocah pirang itu menurut. Dia sama kelaparannya seperti Tadashi, dan mungkin satu atau dua cemilan bisa mengganjal perut mereka untuk sebentar. Dituntunnya Tadashi untuk pergi ke mobil yang katanya sedang membagikan bakpao gratis tadi. Akaashi tetap di tempat dan hanya menatap dua anak itu yang menghampiri mobil dimana Bokuto telah menunggu.

.::.

Shouyou menjerit kegirangan di gendongan Asahi yang berjalan cepat-cepat sambil menatap cemas kanan kirinya, mencari dua kakak Shouyou yang keluar tanpa pamit padanya. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan wajahnya memucat mengikuti makin liarnya bayangan-bayangan negatif di kepalanya. Namun dia merasa beruntung membawa Shouyou yang kadang menepuki wajahnya sambil tertawa penuh keceriaan, seolah menenangkan hatinya yang panik luar biasa. Bungsu Karasuno itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kepanikan pamannya, dan laku Shouyou sedikit mampu menenangkan Asahi. Jika sudah begitu, rasanya Asahi ingin mencium pipi keponakannya itu hingga kemerahan warnanya dan membuat Shouyou tertawa geli karena janggut setengah tumbuh yang menggelitiki kulit wajahnya.

Namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan apalagi melakukan hal itu. Dia harus secepatnya menemukan Kei dan Tadashi sebelum Daichi dan Koushi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi—Asahi berdoa dalam hati agar Chikara belum menelpon dua orang tuanya untuk melaporkan hal itu. Jika tahu, Daichi bukan saja membunuhnya. Bisa jadi dia akan disembelih, dagingnya dipotongi kecil-kecil dan diumpankan ke ikan-ikan, yang lalu ikan-ikan itu akan ditangkap dan dimasak oleh Koushi untuk menjadi santapan keluarga mereka dalam rangka mengenang kepergian Kei dan Tadashi.

Dan itu membikin Asahi bergidik ketakutan.

"Kei! Tadashi!" Sudah berkali-kali Asahi berteriak dan memanggil. Namun jangankan bertemu, panggilannya ditanggapi saja pun tidak. Suaranya semakin parau, dia terus berlari mengelilingi lingkungan di sekitar rumah Daichi dan Koushi sambil berteriak memanggil dua keponakannya.

Kadang teriakannya diikuti Shouyou dengan suara cadel kekanakannya, "Chei! Taachi!"

Meskipun—sekali lagi—Shouyou sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu.

Asahi sudah mengintipi perkarangan tetangga mereka, siapa tahu dua keponakannya itu dipanggil dan diajak mampir untuk bermain di rumah tetangga, namun tak ia temukan dua sosok anak-anak itu. Dia berlari-lari sambil menggendong si bungsu. Toko-toko yang ada di wilayah situ ia kunjungi, _game center_ yang penuh dengan anak-anak ia datangi, berbagai taman, dari taman bunga, taman bermain, hingga taman tempat orang pacaran pun ia jambangi, namun tak jua ia temukan Kei maupun Tadashi.

Setiap ia bertemu dengan orang-orang di jalan, Asahi selalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah Anda melihat dua orang anak laki-laki? Yang satu berambut pirang pucat berkacamata, berumur enam tahun. Yang satu berambut sedikit hitam kehijauan, baru tiga tahun. Mereka kakak beradik."

Namun jawaban orang-orang itu selalu sama, "Tidak, maaf. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Jawaban begitu saja sudah untung. Bahkan ada yang memandanginya dengan curiga hingga ditanyai balik, "Anda anggota sindikat penculik anak, ya? Apa anak yang Anda gendong itu anak yang Anda culik? Apa dua anak yang Anda cari itu target Anda?" atau semacam itu.

Bahkan ada yang sudah berniat melapor pada polisi jika saja Asahi tidak cepat-cepat menjawab sambil setengah menangis, "Mereka keponakanku."

"Kei tidak mungkin pergi begitu jauh. Walaupun masih bocah, dia sudah sedikit pintar." Asahi memutar otaknya mencari kemungkinan kemana perginya dua keponakannya, "Tapi kemana mereka pergi?"

Kelelahan berlari dan berteriak, Asahi duduk di bangku di taman tempat ibu-ibu berkumpul sembari membawa anak-anak mereka untuk bermain. Ia tahu ibu-ibu itu sibuk berbisik-bisik penuh kecurigaan padanya dan Shouyou yang ia bawa. Namun ia sudah terlanjur lelah untuk menjelaskan hal itu berulang kali hari ini. Dia nyaris menangis, bukan karena dituduh sebagai penculik anak, melainkan karena ketakutan jika bayangannya sedari tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Shouchan, kemana perginya Kei dan Tadashi, ya?" ditanyanya Shouyou yang berusaha turun dari gendongannya. Ia kegirangan menemu tempat yang jarang ia datangi dan berusaha berlari-larian jika saja Asahi tidak segera menangkapnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Di sini saja ya, Shouchan. Paman capek, loh."

Beberapa kali Shouyou meronta. Ingin bergabung dengan sekumpulan bocah-bocah berwajah asing yang terlihat gembira bermain bersama. Ia juga meronta saat melihat kucing atau anjing kecil lewat di depan mereka dan ingin menangkapnya. Asahi menghembuskan napas panjang dan akhirnya melepaskan Shouyou yang mulai sedikit merengek ingin pergi.

Tertatih-tatih bocah jingga itu berjalan, mencoba menggapai seekor kucing yang tidur tak jauh dari sana. Langkahnya yang kecil-kecil selalu diperhatikan Asahi dan tangannya yang menggapai-gapai udara, tak sabar memeluk hewan berbulu itu. Namun saat baru saja ia berjongkok dan akan menyentuhnya, kucing itu bangun tiba-tiba dan berpindah tempat tak jauh dari tempat asalnya tiduran.

"O." Shouyou menatap kucingnya terkejut. Matanya membesar tidak percaya dan dia mencoba berdiri lagi dengan susah payah. Berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat kucing itu lagi, "Nyaaa."

Dan baru dia berjongkok untuk menggapai kucingnya, hewan berbulu itu kembali bangun dan berpindah tempat. Lagi-lagi Shouyou kepayahan berdiri dan mendekatinya, dan kali ini belum sempat ia berjongkok, kucing itu sudah berpindah tempat lagi.

Asahi yang sejak tadi melihat laku kucing dan keponakannya itu tersenyum geli. Berkali-kali kucing itu berpindah-pindah tempat saat Shouyou sudah hampir mendekatinya. Seolah menggoda bocah satu setengah tahun itu. Namun bukannya gembira, saat kali terakhir Shouyou mencoba berjongkok untuk mengelus kucingnya, kucing itu kembali berpindah. Mata cokelatnya membelalak tidak percaya, dan ia menatap Asahi yang geli melihat keponakannya digoda seekor kucing.

Napas Shouyou tersendat-sendat. Hidungnya kembang kempis, dan matanya mulai memerah. Bibirnya merengut kebawah, dan mulai mengeluarkan isakan. Tak lama, air matanya tumpah dan tangisannya pecah begitu saja. Membuat kucing yang tadinya menunggu Shouyou untuk kembali mendekatinya berdiri dengan terkejut dan lari ketakutan.

"Huweeee."

Asahi masih belum bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia segera menghampiri keponakannya dan mengangkatnya hingga setinggi wajahnya. Wajah tangis Shouyou seolah menjadi obat kepenatannya dan diciuminya pipi Shouyou yang memerah. "Tidak apa. Tidak apa. Kucingnya nakal, ya? Suka menjahili Shouchan."

Asahi mencari kucing yang sama yang ternyata lari tak jauh dari sana. Kucing itu kini tiduran di atas sebuah bangku, namun telinganya berdiri saat mendengar isakan Shouyou yang terdengar mendekat. Ia tak lari saat Asahi mencoba menangkapnya dan mendekatkannya pada Shouyou yang mulai berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Bocah jingga itu duduk di paha kiri Asahi sementara kucing yang tadi mengerjainya tiduran di paha kanan Asahi.

"Nyaaa." Matanya masih memerah, tapi isakannya sudah berhenti sama sekali. Tangannya menggapai, menyentuh bulu-bulu halus kucing itu. Karena dipegangi Asahi, kucing itu tak kuasa kabur dan membiarkan dirinya dibelai oleh telapak tangan kecil Shouyou.

"Nyaaa." Asahi turut mengulang ujaran keponakannya. Mata yang semula terlihat sedih kini berbinar gembira. Tak hanya satu tangan, dua tangan kecilnya kini beberapa kali menggaruki kepala kucing. Suara tawa gembira Shouyou ikut terdengar berbarengan dengan dengkuran si kucing.

Dan Asahi nyaris terlupa untuk mencari Kei dan Tadashi jika saja perutnya tidak berbunyi kelaparan.

"Apa aku pulang saja, ya? Siapa tahu Kei dan Tadashi sudah pulang."

Mata Shouyou pun sesekali terlihat mengatup karena mengantuk dan kelelahan. Tangannya yang tadinya menggaruki kucing kini hanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas kepala kucing yang juga sudah lelap tertidur.

Shouyou bahkan tidak merasa saat Asahi mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya untuk kembali pulang. Dagunya tertopang di bahu Asahi dan matanya tertutup sempurna. Dia telah tertidur. Asahi pun tidak berteriak untuk memanggil Kei maupun Tadashi, namun ia tetap waspada dan mencari-cari di sekeliling selama perjalanannya.

Ia disambut Chikara dengan tatapan kesedihan saat sampai di rumah. Kei maupun Tadashi belum ada yang pulang, padahal hari sudah mulai beranjak sore. Keempat bersaudara itu pun sama-sama belum makan siang dan tak ada satupun yang bernafsu. Maklumlah, jika Sabtu-Minggu mereka selalu makan bersama dengan berisik. Sehingga jika kurang satu orang saja terasa sepi.

Shouyou ditidurkan di ruang keluarga, dijaga kakak-kakaknya yang mencoba mencari kesibukan lain. Sementara Asahi harus berusaha berkali-kali memaksa Tobio untuk menyebutkan siapa saja teman Kei di _playgroup_. Siapa tahu dia pergi ke rumah temannya. Namun meskipun sudah menelpon seluruh teman Kei, mereka tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin aku seharusnya melapor pada polisi saja." Asahi akhirnya berujar membuat keputusan. Ia berdiri dan berniat pergi. Namun Chikara menghalaunya. "Aku ikut, Paman."

"Kau jaga rumah saja, Chikara. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Siapa tahu nanti Kei dan Tadashi pulang saat aku pergi."

Yuu sontak berkata, "Memangnya nanti ada yang percaya pada Paman? Bagaimana jika kau justru dicurigai sebagai penculiknya?"

"Oe." Asahi menegur. Chikara tertawa mendengar ujaran jujur Yuu. "Benar, Paman. Lebih baik aku juga ikut. Agar bisa ikut menjelaskan."

"Haah, baiklah. Ryuunosuke dan Yuu, kalian jaga Tobio dan Shouyou. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana."

"Siap!" Yuu berseru nyaring dan berdiri, membentuk sikap hormat. Ia segera disuruh diam oleh Chikara yang takut Shouyou akan terbangun dan mulai menangis. Bocah SD kelas 1 itu menyengir lebar dan menurut.

"Hei," Ryuunosuke yang sejak tadi terdiam memanggil Yuu yang bermain mobil-mobilan bersama Tobio. Mobil-mobil mereka mengelilingi tubuh kecil Shouyou yang masih tertidur. Terkadang dua bocah itu secara sengaja menabrakkan mobil-mobilan mereka dengan pelan ke tubuh Shouyou. Bahkan Yuu berlaku seolah-olah tubuh Shouyou yang tertidur adalah sebuah medan pegunungan yang harus dilampaui mobilnya. "Oi, bukankah kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu?"

Yuu masih membuat suara berisik sebagai peniruan bunyi mobil. Ia menanggapi Ryuunosuke sebentar sebelum kembali bermain, "Apa?"

"Kita juga harus bantu mencari Kei dan Tadashi. Bocah tengik itu. Kalau mau kabur, ya jangan bawa Tadashi juga." Ryuunosuke menggerutu sebal. "Nanti jika Papa dan Mama pulang, dan ternyata Kei tidak ada, kita bisa dimarahi tahu, karena tidak bisa jaga adik kita."

"Haaaah?" Yuu berhenti memainkan mobilnya. Dia menatap sang kakak, "Itu kan tanggung jawab Paman Asahi. Yang nantinya harus dimarahi itu ya Paman Asahi bukan kita. Kita kan tidak harus mengurus Kei dan Tadashi."

Ryuu menjitak kepala Yuu, "Kau ini ya. Kita kan kakak. Kakak ya harus menjaga adik. Walaupun sudah ada Paman Asahi."

Tobio masih mengeluarkan bunyi meniru suara mobil.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?"

Ryuunosuke menatap mata adik nomor duanya. "Kita bantu cari!"

"Tapi Paman Asahi juga sudah mencari kan, tadi siang? Tetap saja Kei dan Tadashi tidak ada."

"Ckckck." Ryuunosuke memberikan tatapan merendahkan kepada adiknya, "Memangnya kau pikir orang dewasa bisa mengerti pemikiran anak kecil seperti kita? Kan kita selalu punya tempat rahasia yang selalu tidak bisa dipikirkan oleh orang dewasa."

Yuu membelalak mengerti dan ia menepuk tangannya. "Oh, benar juga. Ryuu, pintar kau!"

Si sulung tertawa gembira, "Tentu saja. Aku kan kakak."

Ryuunosuke terbahak-bahak dengan siulan berkali-kali oleh Yuu. Mungkin Shouyou terlalu lelah dan lelap tidurnya sehingga keberisikan dua kakaknya dan laku Tobio yang semakin sering mempermainkan mobilnya di atas tubuh si jingga tidak membuatnya terbangun sama sekali.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Yuu menghentikan kehebohannya dan menatap Ryuunosuke dengan bingung. "Kita kan tidak boleh keluar. Kita harus menjaga Tobio dan Shouyou."

Ryuunosuke mendelik, "Haaaah, Shouyou kan tidur. Tobio saja bisa menjaganya."

Yuu terlihat ragu.

"Ayolah. Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa. Aku yang akan mencari mereka sendiri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan kakak. Adik-adikku harus bergantung padaku. Aku kan kakak." Dan si sulung nyaris botak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Aku juga kakak, tahu! Aku kan kakak untuk Kei dan yang lainnya juga."

"Nah, karena kakaklah kita yang paling mengerti adik-adik kita, Yuu. Jadi kau mau ikut aku atau tidak?" Ryuu menepuk pundak Yuu dan tatapannya menanti jawaban adik nomor duanya itu. Berpikir sebentar, kemudian Yuu mengangguk dengan senyum girang. "Tentu saja aku ikut. Aku kan kakak untuk adik-adikku."

Dan kedua anak nakal itu meninjukan kepalan tangan mereka satu sama lain dengan cengiran lebar di wajah keduanya. Harga diri sebagai seorang kakaklah yang semakin membuat wajah Ryuu dan Yuu terlihat bersinar terang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Yuu segera mengambil tas kecilnya. Mengisinya dengan sebotol penuh air minum dan beberapa bungkus roti. "Siapa tahu Kei dan Tadashi kelaparan di luar sana," katanya.

Lain lagi Ryuu yang berlari menuju gudang dan mengambil segulungan tali. Dia juga mencari senter dan selimut tipis. Semuanya ia masukkan ke tas ranselnya yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari tas Yuu. Jawabnya saat ditanya Yuu untuk apa semua itu, "Siapa tahu Kei dan Tadashi tersesat di gunung dan terjatuh di ngarai. Kita perlu ini semua. Pasti mereka akan kedinginan."

"Woh, kau benar, Ryuu." Yuu menyambut ujaran itu mentah-mentah dan matanya berbinar kagum. Ryuunosuke tertawa girang mendengar pujian adiknya. Mereka berdua lupa, rumah mereka berada di wilayah perkotaan dan jarak menuju hutan sangat jauh. Lagipula, Kei tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk tersesat hingga ke hutan. Tak pernah ada ngarai di sekitar kota. Sekalipun terjatuh, mungkin ke selokan yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan seorang bocah setinggi Kei bisa dengan mudah keluar atau membantu Tadashi keluar—jika Tadashilah yang terjatuh.

Ketika semua sudah siap menurut Ryuu dan Yuu, keduanya mengangguk dan menggendong tas mereka. Sebelumnya, Ryuu berpesan pada Tobio. "Oe, Tobio. Kami pergi mencari Kei dan Tadashi, ya. Kau jaga Shouyou. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" Tobio yang sejak tadi acuh tak acuh saja pada kesibukan kakak-kakaknya berhenti memainkan mobil-mobilannya dan menatap tak mengerti dua kakaknya yang terlihat kesusahan mengangkat bawaan mereka. Ryuu mendecak sombong dan merendahkan, "Kau itu, ya. Tidak mengerti apa kalau kakak dan adikmu sedang dalam bahaya? Kami akan menyelamatkan mereka, tahu. Yah, kami kan kakak."

Tobio menatap dua kakaknya masih dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengujarkan apa-apa saat dua kakaknya melangkah keluar rumah dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Katanya setelah pintu tertutup, "Kenapa tidak katakan pada paman Asahi saja kemungkinan tempat Kei dan Tadashi berada? Ah, sudahlah."

.::.

Akaashi sengaja mengajak Bokuto untuk berkeliling wilayah rumah yang tadi pagi mereka amati sebelum pulang. Sementara rekan kerjanya itu sedari tadi terus menerus merengek padanya untuk cepat pulang dan membuat anak bersama. Rengekan itu semakin mengganggu telinganya jika saja ia tak melihat seorang pemuda yang tadinya masuk ke dalam rumah kini keluar lagi bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Bokuto-san. Sepertinya rumah mereka tidak ada yang menjaga. Lihat."

Bokuto malas-malasan memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk si pemuda hitam. Dia merengut sebal karena sejak tadi Akaashi tidak menghiraukannya. "Lalu apa? Kita sudah dapat dua anak hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok lagi saja, Akaashi."

Mendelik, Akaashi menatap mata emas Bokuto. "Sekarang kita memiliki kesempatan besar, Bokuto-san. Jika kita menyelesaikannya hari ini, kita bisa berlibur hingga besok. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau selama liburan."

Mata yang semula redup dan sebal itu kini berbinar gembira. Senyumannya melebar, nyaris menguasai seluruh wajah. "Benar, Akaashi? Kau akan melakukan apa saja yang aku mau?"

Akaashi kembali mendelik. Perasaan dia tidak mengatakan hal itu sama sekali, kenapa orang ini menanyakan seolah hal itu merupakan janji yang tadinya ia ujarkan. Namun karena tidak mau berdebat lebih lanjut, Akaashi hanya mengiyakan begitu saja. "Ya, Bokuto-san. Baiklah. Terserah kau."

Tubuh yang sebelumnya terlihat seolah-olah akan mencair kini tegak bersemangat lagi. Dia keluar dari mobil mereka dan berjalan menuju rumah yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan dengan riang gembira. Melangkah lebar-lebar dengan mulut menyiulkan bunyi-bunyian mirip suara burung hantu.

Belum sampai mereka tepat di depan pintu, pintu rumah terbuka lagi. Kini dua orang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti baru berumur sepuluh dan tujuh tahun keluar dan langsung menemu Bokuto dan Akaashi yang sebelumnya akan 'bertamu'.

"Oya?" Bokuto menunduk dengan senyuman lebar. Tanyanya dengan mata nyaris menyipit, "Kalian anak penghuni rumah ini?"

Ryuunosuke dan Yuu mengangguk bersamaan tanpa menaruh curiga sama sekali. "Kenapa?"

"Kami ingin menemui ayah dan ibu kalian. Apakah mereka ada di rumah?" tanya Akaashi lembut. Sekedar memastikan bahwa di dalam rumah tidak ada orang dewasa lagi. Yuu menggeleng dengan bersemangat, "Mama dan Papa sedang pergi. Tidak tahu kembalinya kapan."

"Oya oya? Lalu kalian akan pergi kemana? Membawa tas seperti itu? _Hajime otsukai_?"

Kali ini Ryuunosuke menjawab, "Tidak. Adik-adik kami hilang. Kami akan mencarinya. Yah, kan kami kakak mereka." Lalu dia tertawa kencang. Begitu juga Yuu.

"Kalian tentu kakak-kakak yang baik. Tapi memangnya tidak ada orang dewasa lain yang harus mencari?"

Yuu mennggeleng demi menjawab pertanyaan Akaashi dengan penuh semangat. "Paman Asahi sudah mencari mereka. Dan sekarang sedang melapor polisi. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk para kakak yang menelusuri hilangnya adik kami."

Akaashi dan Bokuto saling menatap. Keduanya mengangguk dan sama-sama tersenyum tipis.

.::.

Asahi menjerit penuh nestapa. Dia jatuh bersujud di tempat yang seharusnya Shouyou tertidur. Namun jangankan bocah jingga itu. Bahkan kain-kain yang menjadi alas tidur dan selimut si bungsu menghilang tidak ada jejak. Sementara Chikara berlari mengelilingi rumah mencari saudara-saudaranya yang lain dengan penuh kepanikan dan air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Baru ditinggalkan sebentar, dan rumah yang biasanya berisik itu sesunyi kuburan. Dan untuk sesaat itu dia menyadari kebodohannya untuk mempercayakan adik-adik dan rumahnya kepada kakak dan adiknya yang bengal tiada ampun.

Ia berlari cepat ke perkarangan, siapa tahu Ryuu dan Yuu sedang bersembunyi di sana bersama Tobio dan Shouyou untuk mengerjainya dan paman Asahi. Namun…,

"Oya oya oya? Kenapa wajahmu panik sekali, adik kecil? Mencari saudara-saudaramu?"

 **-bersambung-**

 **A/N** : Maaf, saya memang berjanji untuk membuat fanfiksi ini menjadi dua hingga tiga chapter saja. Namun tak saya sangka chapter tiga ini sudah cukup panjang padahal penyelesaian akhirnya saja belum sampai, bahkan dua kali lipat lebih panjang dari chapter satu dan dua _((target awal dalam satu chapter hanya terdiri dari kurang lebih dua ribu kata saja))_. Karena itu, chapter empat adalah chapter terakhir beserta beberapa balasan review, sedikit jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan dan keganjilan, dan semacamnya semuanya akan direkap di sana. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akaashi?"

Pemuda hitamnya sibuk mencampurkan telur dan tepung di suatu baskom dan mengaduknya. Sesekali tangan kirinya yang memegangi baskom agar tidak bergerak saat diaduk mengambil benda-benda lain seperti gula, vanili, dan semacamnya.

"Akaashi? Kau sedang apa?"

Adonan yang dibuat Akaashi sudah mulai kalis, dan perlahan-lahan semakin mudah dibentuk, namun Akaashi masih terus mengaduknya. Bokuto yang sedari tadi bertanya-tanya semakin cemberut dan merangkul dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia topangkan dagunya di pundak kanan lelakinya dan menciumi pipi Akaashi lembut. "Kau tidak mau mengacuhkanku ya? Ayo bikin anak. Kau tadi berjanji kan akan membuatnya denganku."

Akaashi menoleh dan menatap si perak dengan tatapan datar, "Tentu saja, Bokuto-san. Sekarang kan aku sudah melakukannya."

Diperlihatkannya adonan tepung yang sudah bisa dibentuk, "Kita akan membuat anak."

Sebuah kedut di kening Bokuto muncul dan matanya menyipit. "Oi!"

Akaashi masih tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa dan masih sibuk dengan adonannya. Bokuto sebal dan melepaskan adonan yang sudah terbentuk menjadi bola oleh Akaashi, "Akaashi! Kau mau menipuku apa? Buat anak, loh! Buat anak. Bukan membuat kue!"

Mata hitam Akaashi membalas tatapan Bokuto, "Ho? Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana caranya membuat anak?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Bokuto menyalak. "Kuroo yang memberitahuku kemarin."

Hembusan napas Akaashi sengaja dinyaringkannya. Pemuda hitam itu menunduk kecewa, "Kupikir aku bisa menipumu untuk sebentar saja."

Bokuto untuk sesaat terus menggerutu di dalam hati sementara Akaashi kembali sibuk dengan adonan kuenya. Tangannya kemudian ditangkap kembali oleh Bokuto, "Sudahlah. Berhenti. Ayo bikin anak. Bikiiin."

"Sebentar dulu, Bokuto-san. Aku tidak merasa nyaman jika meninggalkan apa yang sudah kukerjakan." Dengan tekun si hitam kembali menekuni adonannya. Bokuto terus terusan menggerutu dan menempel pada Akaashi, meletakkan dagunya kembali di pundak Akaashi dan dipeluknya pinggang pemuda itu. "Untuk apa lagi, sih?"

"Aku akan membuat kue cemilan untuk besok, Bokuto-san. Anak-anak pasti akan senang." Senyuman pemuda itu terlihat manis dan tulus, Bokuto terpaku untuk sesaat ketika melihatnya. Jika sudah begitu, mau tak mau Bokuto akan menurut dan menanti dengan tenang—meski masih menempel pada si hitam.

"Kira-kira mereka sudah tidur nyenyak tidak ya malam ini?" Bokuto tidak tahan berdiam diri untuk waktu yang lama. Namun membantu pekerjaan Akaashi pun tidak. "Keluarga yang bahagia sekali ya? Punya banyak anak begitu. Pasti menyenangkan."

Akaashi tidak menghembuskan napasnya senyaring tadi, tapi Bokuto tahu Akaashi mendelik padanya. "Bagiku itu terasa merepotkan, Bokuto-san."

"Tapi yang baru bayi itu terlihat imut sekali, Akaashi. Aaaah, aku jadi ingin membawanya untuk kita besarkan sendiri."

"Itu namanya penculikan, Bokuto-san." Akaashi tidak berpaling pada Bokuto, "Yah, meskipun apa yang kita lakukan selama ini juga bisa disebut penculikan sih."

"Kita tidak menculik, Akaashi. Kita hanya mengajak mereka, tahu." Bokuto merengut. "Tapi yah, aku jadinya tidak ingin mengembalikan mereka. Mereka menggemaskan. Aaaah, ayo cepat, Akaashi. Aku mau punya anak juga."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak minta satu saja dari tujuh anak itu? Mungkin orang tua mereka sudah kerepotan mengurus tujuh bocah selama ini."

"Eh? Memangnya boleh?" Bokuto membelalakkan matanya gembira. Ditunggunya tanggapan pemudanya, namun tak sabar ia segera berkata lagi, "Ne? Akaashi? Menurutmu itu bisa?"

"Entahlah, Bokuto-san. Mungkin boleh jika kau meminta pada orang tuanya baik-baik."

Akaashi mengatakan hal itu seolah mengatakan Bokuto bisa mendapatkan buah mangga jika ia memintanya dengan baik-baik dari pemilik pohon mangga. Bokuto semula tersenyum lebar. Dia menimang-nimang, ingin merawat anak yang mana, yang berambut jingga atau yang hijau dengan bintik hitam di wajahnya yang membuat anak itu terlihat menggemaskan, sebelum dia tersadar, "Ah, tidak mau. Aku mau punya anak dari darah dagingku sendiri saja."

Adonan terakhir sudah diletakkan Akaashi di atas loyang dan siap dipanggang. Ia mendelik pada si rambut perak dan berpikir orang itu pasti memikirkan hal yang merepotkan lagi.

"Aku mau anakku nanti mirip sepertiku…. Yah, seperti Akaashi juga tidak apa-apa… Ah, tapi kalau menjaganya pasti susah. Bagaimana jika ada serigala yang melirik anak kita, Akaashi? Ah, dia pasti akan secantik Akaashi… aku tidak rela memberikannya pada serigala manapun!"

Mereka bahkan belum melakukan apapun dan Bokuto telah berpikiran terlalu jauh. Akaashi mendelik dan memasukkan loyang-loyangnya yang telah berisi roti ke dalam oven dan mengatur waktu serta panasnya.

"Sudah?" Bokuto berdiri tegak ketika sebelumnya ia menjerit nestapa dan berguling-guling di lantai memikirkan nasib anak mereka di masa depan yang bisa jadi pergi darinya karena menemukan serigala beracun yang membawa kabur anak menawan mereka. Matanya berbinar penuh semangat dan bayangan ketakutan ditinggalkan anak mereka yang sudah dewasa hilang begitu saja. Dia tersenyum lebar saat Akaashi mencuci tangannya dan kembali menempel pada si pemuda hitam itu. "Sudah Akaashi? Apa artinya kita akan membuat anak sekarang?"

"Bokuto-san, aku sedang memanggang kue. Jika ditinggalkan nanti kuenya hangus dan tidak bisa dimakan. Kau mau anak-anak itu nanti menangis?"

Bokuto menggigiti bibirnya. Dia sudah cukup jera menggendong si bayi jingga yang menangis dan menjerit nyaring saat terbangun dari tidurnya tadi sore. Dia bahkan harus menjadi kuda, mengangkat bocah itu tinggi-tinggi, hingga bermain badut-badutan dengannya hanya untuk mendiamkan si bayi belum dua tahun itu.

"Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat, Akaashi."

Dilirik Akaashi pemuda perak itu. "Kesabaran adalah salah satu syarat menjadi orang tua yang baik, Bokuto-san. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan mampu merawat anak."

Bokuto diam dan duduk dengan tenang memandangi Akaashi yang membersihkan peralatan memasaknya tadi, menurut pada ujaran si hitam.

.::.

Halus suara hembusan napas tujuh anak itu. Ketujuhnya tidur dalam satu tempat tidur yang sama dengan Chikara yang memeluk Shouyou yang sebelumnya menggigil kedinginan dan Kei yang dipeluk Tadashi dengan erat, tidak mau lepas dari kakak pirangnya itu. Terkadang ekspresinya tidak menyenangkan dan sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibirnya meskipun matanya tertutup rapat. Mimpi buruk, mungkin. Sementara Tobio bergelung di bawah selimut, sesekali mengigau memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Namun ada satu dua kali mengujarkan, "Shouyou bego, cengeng."

Seorang pria bertubuh besar menatap tujuh anak yang terlelap dalam tidur itu. Sudah sepuluh menit kiranya ia terdiam dan beberapa kali membenarkan selimut yang berantakan karena kelincahan gerak tidur beberapa anak. "Mereka memang seharusnya berada di Shiratorizawa."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Seorang anak lelaki berusia empat tahun masuk dengan mengucek matanya yang memerah setelah menangis. Rambut bob hitam pendeknya berantakan, dan isakan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya, "Ayah."

Pria besar itu berbalik dan menatap si bocah kecil itu, menatap celana anaknya dan memandangi si bocah yang menangis itu.

"Kau mengompol lagi, Tsutomu?"

Dia tidak berani mengangguk, tapi tidak jua menggeleng. Tangan kirinya hanya terus memegangi celananya yang basah kuyup. Sebasah wajahnya. Sang ayah mendekat dan menggendong anaknya tersebut, tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang terkena basah kencing si bocah. "Jika kau masih mengompol, kau bisa ditertawakan teman-temanmu."

Tsutomu masih terisak, dan isakannya mengeras saat pintu kamar yang tadi dimasukinya tertutup. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak berusaha menenangkannya dan hanya membisu selama berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.::.

Jika bukan karena kebaikhatian Tuhannya, Akaashi saat ini mungkin masih digambarkan tergeletak di atas tempat tidur mereka dengan ditunggangi si rambut perak yang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas disuratkan di sebuah cerita fiksi yang ditujukan kepada anak-anak remaja berusia belasan tahun, mengingat Tuhannya begitu menyayanginya dan membiarkan peristiwa itu terlewati begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Akaashi merasa, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia dan Bokuto akan mendapatkan jatah mereka sendiri di suatu kesempatan lain, di ruang yang berbeda dengan fokus hanya untuk mereka sendiri. Obsesi lain Bokuto selain menginginkan keturunan, mungkin?

Entahlah, Akaashi pun tidak berani memastikan hal itu. Yang jelas pagi ini ia merasa ingin berlibur seharian. Libur dari pekerjaan, dan libur dari Bokuto. Untuk sehari itu saja. Obsesi Bokuto untuk segera memiliki keturunan begitu menyakitinya dan ia merasa lemas sama sekali. Bahkan ketika menerima panggilan dari bos mereka untuk segera datang ke tempat kerja.

Sementara rekannya sudah bersemangat luar biasa ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh sudah tidak berbau keringat dan cairan lain yang menghujani mereka selama semalaman. Senyumannya lebar luar biasa dan rambut peraknya yang biasanya berdiri tegak jatuh tersungkur di atas lehernya. Dia berteriak, "Hey, hey, hey! Aku siap untuk ronde selanjutnya!"

Akaashi mendesah dan bersandar ke tumpukan bantal di belakangnya. "Kita harus menghadap Ushiwaka san hari ini, Bokuto san."

Sebuah kedut tidak menyenangkan muncul di kening si perak. Wajah bahagianya berubah drastis menjadi kekesalan, "Apa yang dimau Wakatoshi kun pagi-pagi begini? Kemarin kan kita sudah bawakan tujuh anak. Seharusnya hari ini kita libur!"

Akaashi mendesah. Dia berdiri dengan meringis nyeri sesekali. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa tidak menyenangkan saat dibawa berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Aku sudah janji pada Shouchan kalau hari ini aku akan menjenguknya lagi, Bokuto san."

"Shouchan?" Bokuto memiringkan kepalanya nyaris sembilan puluh persen ke arah kanan. Ia berpikir sejenak, "Ah, Shouyou!"

Akaashi mendorong Bokuto ke samping dengan lembut, agar tidak menghalangi jalannya pergi ke kamar mandi. Bokuto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Padahalkan kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untukku hari ini, Akaashi."

Mata hitam menawan itu mendelik sekali sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum tipis pada si perak, "Kita akan melanjutkannya kapan-kapan lagi, Bokuto san." dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan segera, menghalangi Bokuto yang terlihat siap untuk menerkamnya kesekian kalinya lagi.

Dan Bokuto bukanlah seekor anjing serigala yang biasanya tidak bisa menahan nafsunya jika masa dimana gairah untuk bercintanya menggebu-gebu. Sehingga Akaashi bisa duduk dengan nyaman di mobil yang dikendarai dengan hati-hati oleh si perak menuju tempat bos mereka berada. Selama perjalanan, tak henti-henti Bokuto mengajak berdiskusi mengenai nama yang cocok untuk anak mereka nanti.

"Apakah menurutmu besok anak kita sudah bisa dilahirkan, Akaashi?" serbunya. Mata emasnya berbinar-binar dan pipinya bersemu merah karena bahagia. Akaashi terkikik geli dan segera ditegur si perak dengan kesal. "Kuroo san tidak menceritakan sampai tahap itu, ya?"

Bokuto termangu dan menyadari kenaifannya yang lain. Senyuman Akaashi tipis dan lembut. Ujarnya dengan pelan, "Bersabarlah, Bokuto san. Bukankah kesabaran merupakan salah satu syarat menjadi orang tua yang baik?"

Dan entah untuk berapa kalinya di hari itu Bokuto kembali merasa beruntung telah memiliki Akaashi.

.::.

Shouyou terisak. Dia memanggil-manggil ibunya terus menerus sedari bangun tidur dan Chikara sekalipun tidak bisa mendiamkan adiknya itu. Si jingga bungsu itu sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuh sarapan yang telah disediakan dan hanya menggantung di dada Chikara dengan isakan. Jelas si anak kedua panik luar biasa dan terus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Dia kesal pada kakaknya yang seolah tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan hal lain. Ia pun tak bisa meminta bantuan adik-adiknya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa saat ini mereka sedang jauh dari rumah.

"Mama~"

"Oya oya oya? Adik kecil? Kau membiarkan adikmu menangis ya?"

Chikara menatap sebal pada pemuda berambut putih yang tiba-tiba telah muncul di depannya. Mata emasnya membuat anak kedua Karasuno itu memilih membuang muka dan menggendong adiknya ke sudut yang lain.

"Chikara kun. Shouchan belum makan?" Kali ini Akaashi yang mencoba mendekati si anak hitam. Ia berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi si bocah dan mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Shouyou agar mau digendong olehnya. "Shouchan? Ayo sini."

Kepala jingga si bocah yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di dada kecil Chikara, menoleh pada si hitam. Untuk sesaat ia ragu, namun bujukan Akaashi yang tidak hanya dari kata-katanya, namun juga pancaran matanya membuat tangan mungil Shouyou terulur dan diam saat digendong dengan manja oleh pemuda hitam itu. Chikara cemberut, merasa dikalahkan. Bokuto tertawa geli dan menepuk-nepuk punggung si bocah. "Bayi itu makhluk paling jujur sedunia, tahu."

"Aku mau pulang. Pokoknya aku mau pulang!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Tenanglah. Kau akan pulang nanti, oke? Lihat adikmu. Dia baru sarapan. Kau mau menghentikannya sarapan dan pulang? Di sini jauh loh dari rumah."

Chikara makin cemberut dan menjauh dari si perak, merapat ke dinding, tidak ingin dekat-dekat dari pelaku yang telah membawa adik-adiknya pergi.

Sementara Shouchan diam dan menurut saat Akaashi menyodorkan botol susunya. Dengan tenang ia minum di dalam gendongan Akaashi dengan tangan kanan yang menempel di tangan Akaashi yang memegangi botol susunya dan tangan kiri yang memeluk dada si pemuda hitam. Pemuda tanggung itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan dengan membawa Shouyou di pelukannya. Ia terlihat lihai mengurus bayi belum tiga tahun itu.

"MAMA CHOMP!"

Pintu yang semula ditutup dari dalam oleh Akaashi dan Bokuto terlempar begitu saja, nyaris mengenai Kei dan Tadashi yang bermain perosotan di sana. Tadashi, Yuu, dan Tobio yang saling mengejar bola di pojok lain dari ruangan luas itu terpana dan segera berlari menghambur saat melihat pemuda berambut perak dengan tahi lalat manis di bawah matanya masuk dengan penuh amarah. Tangan kanannya memegangi leher baju si pria besar pemilik tempat itu dan tangan kirinya memerah sehabis memukul kuat-kuat pintu tadi.

"MAMA!"

Akaashi sama takjubnya menatap ibu tujuh anak itu. Di belakangnya, pria paruh baya lain mengikuti. Beberapa anak-anak lain yang mulai berdatangan ketakutan dan beberapa ada yang menangis. Dua bocah lain yang berumur enam dan empat tahun terisak, memegangi tubuh pria yang diseret si perak. "AYAH!"

"Oe, orang tua sialan. Beraninya kau menculik anak-anakku!" Koushi menatap Wakatoshi yang sudah ia lepaskan kerah bajunya dan berdiri tegap kembali. Ia terbatuk-batuk untuk sesaat dan dipeganginya kepala anak sulung dan anak bungsunya, "Aku bisa menjelaskan."

Dikeluarkannya secarik kartu nama dari kantung bajunya dan diserahkan pada si perak perkasa. "Shiratorizawa _Child Daycare_. Aku adalah pemilik sekaligus pengurus tempat ini, Ushijima Wakatoshi."

Tatapan mata Koushi masih terlihat menyelidik dengan kasar dan penuh curiga. Dilanjutkan Wakatoshi, "Anak-anak kalian seharusnya dititipkan di Shiratorizawa. Sangat berbahaya meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian di rumah. Saat ini sedang marak penculikan anak-anak dan pelaku kejahatan seksual terhadap anak. Di Shiratorizawa _Childcare_ , anak-anak kalian akan berbahagia. Mereka akan tinggal bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang juga ditinggal bepergian oleh orang tua mereka. Seperti Tooru kun dan Hajime kun—" Wakatoshi menunjuk dua anak yang ketakutan setelah menyaksikan kekerasan terhadap pintu yang dilakukan Koushi, "—mereka sering menginap di sini. Terlebih lagi ada anak-anakku, Kenjirou dan Tsutomu yang akan sangat senang bisa punya banyak teman di rumahnya."

"Tapi cara kalian itu tidak ubahnya seperti penculik." Daichi mengernyit kesal. Dia menggendong Tadashi yang gembira melihat sang ayah kembali, "Dan kami sudah memiliki pengasuh untuk anak-anak kami sendiri."

"Hei, kami bukan penculik tahu!"Bokuto menyergah dengan sedikit emosi, "Kami hanya melihat anak-anak itu ditinggalkan sendirian, lalu kami ajak. Kami tidak menggunakan kekerasan, kok. Kalian bisa tanya anak-anaknya sendiri."

Akaashi menggeleng-geleng dan menjelaskannya pada pasangan orang tua yang emosi itu. Diserahkannya Shouyou yang selesai menyusu pada sang ibu. Bocah jingga itu tertawa kegirangan dan memeluk leher Koushi dengan erat. "Kami melihat pengasuh anak-anak Anda tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam mengurus anak, Tuan-tuan. Kami menemukan Kei kun dan Tadashi kun kelaparan di taman yang jauh dari rumah Anda. Juga anak-anak Anda ditinggalkan untuk waktu yang cukup lama oleh pengasuhnya sehingga kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjaga-jaga di rumah Anda dan menawarkan Shiratorizawa _Childcare_ kepada Asahi san karena kami lihat dia sudah cukup kewalahan mengasuh tujuh anak sekaligus sementara dia tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam mengurus anak. Namun ia menolak dan justru pingsan saat kami beritahukan anak-anak sedang menunggu di mobil."

Koushi dan Daichi mendelik pada Asahi yang gemetaran di belakang mereka. Wakatoshi tersenyum tipis, "Di Shiratorizawa, anak-anak kalian akan diasuh dengan sangat profesional oleh ahlinya dan diawasi langsung oleh saya. Saya pastikan anak-anak kalian bahagia di Shiratorizawa. Kalian seharusnya menitipkan anak-anak kalian di Shiratorizawa."

Koushi memukul perut Wakatoshi dengan lengan kirinya lagi. "Tapi cara kalian itu salah, tahu! Bikin kaget saja, sih."

Kembali pemilik tempat pengasuhan anak itu terbatuk-batuk dan membuat anak-anaknya berteriak khawatir.

"Kalian sudah seenaknya membawa anak-anakku." Koushi mengajak lima anaknya yang lain untuk kembali pulang. Sebelum itu ia menatap Akaashi dan tersenyum tipis, "Tapi, terima kasih sudah menjaga Shouyou. Dia anak yang penakut, tapi dia begitu tenang saat bersamamu. Itu artinya kau orang baik. Jika bukan karena itu, aku pasti sudah melaporkan kalian pada polisi, tahu."

Akaashi tersenyum tipis. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kali ini mereka memang sudah sedikit keterlaluan. Si bocah jingga yang digendong pergi dengan sang ibu menatapnya, melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada si hitam. "Dah dah…."

Si hitam masih tersenyum lembut dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Bokuto pun sama melambainya pada Shouyou. Untuk sekali itu Akaashi juga tidak bisa sabar untuk segera mendapatkan anak juga.

.::.

Sugawara mendesah panjang. Asahi berkali-kali meminta maaf pada dua suami istri yang duduk di kursi depan, dan berkali-kali pula diujarkan oleh Daichi untuk melupakan hal itu saja.

"Haaa, akhirnya ini terkesan klise dan membosankan, ya?" Daichi untuk sesaat menoleh dari menatap ke depan ke arah sang istri, "Hah? Kau benar-benar menginginkan anak kita diculik dan dijual di pasar gelap, begitu?"

Si perak anggun itu tertawa geli, "Tentu saja tidak. Bisa gila aku. Lagipula, cerita hidupku yang ini tidak pantas untuk diisi dengan tema-tema berat seperti itu. Mental ini masih belum siap. Seperti anak remaja yang baru pertama kali pacaran, belum siap untuk langsung menikah."

Pasangan hidupnya tertawa. Untuk sedetik ia menoleh pada si bungsu jingga yang tertidur di pangkuan sang ibunda, sedangkan kakak bungsu si jingga telah tidur memeluk leher ayahnya yang sudah sibuk mengemudi.

"Tadashi mengganggumu?" Koushi berbisik. Daichi menggeleng dan tertawa pelan. Tangan kanannya ia lepaskan sesaat dari kemudi dan menepuk kepala hijau anak bungsu nomor duanya itu dengan lembut, "Dia pasti ketakutan jauh dari rumah. Anak ini sensitif, tahu."

Asahi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan dua orang dewasa itu memberanikan diri bersuara, "Apa kalian tidak repot mengurus anak sebanyak ini, Daichi? Koushi?"

"Tentu saja." Keduanya menjawab nyaris bersamaan. "Mengurus satu bocah saja susah, tahu. Apalagi tujuh."

"Lalu kenapa bikin tujuh?" Asahi menggerutu. "Itu sudah kelewatan banyak. Aku tahu Jepang sedang kekurangan sumber daya manusia yang mau berkembang biak dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tapi tidak sebanyak ini juga, bukan?"

"Hahaha," Koushi tertawa pelan. "Daichi mungkin ingin punya tim volinya sendiri. Sudah pas, bukan? Tujuh orang? Satu _setter_ , dua _blocker_ , satu _libero_ , tiga _wing spiker_ ," goda si perak. Daichi tidak menanggapi dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah," Daichi bersuara, teringat sesuatu, "Kita masih kekurangan manager," diliriknya dengan nakal Koushi di sampingnya, "Kita belum melakukannya karena sudah lebih dulu ditelpon oleh orang yang tidak becus mengurus anak-anak."

"Hei!"

 **-Tamat**

 **A/N** : Akhirnya selesai. Maafkan kalau klise dan membosankan, ya. Seperti yang Suga katakan diatas, karena rating fanfiksi ini sudah ditentukan hanya T (bahkan awalnya mau kasih rating K+ karena emang awalnya ditujukan untuk pembaca anak-anak sebelum saya sadar temanya terlalu tragis untuk anak-anak) saya tidak membuat ceritanya memiliki alur seberat fanfiksi saya yang lain. Maafkan saya. Saya memang sampah.

Oke, sebenarnya bukan di kepala kalian saja yang berkecamuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Saya pun begitu juga.

T: Kenapa Suga dan Daichi bisa punya anak? Kan Suga cowok.

J: Iya, jadi awalnya saya mau angkat tema omegaverse juga. Tapi ya, balik lagi ke masalah rating. Dan rasanya kok aneh bahas-bahas omegaverse di fanfiksi yang maunya dibuat manis-manis menggemaskan seperti Shouchan. Lagian kalau mau dibahas juga, nanti takutnya kebanyakan point, dan bakalan melebar kemana-mana. Dan jangankan empat chapter, sepuluh chapter pun kayaknya gak cukup, karena sekalinya saya mau jabarin sesuatu, pasti langsung berlebay-lebay ria.

T: Kok Tanaka dijadikan kakak sulung sih? Padahal di canonnya Tanaka keliatan banget jauh lebih menghormati Noya kaya kakaknya sendiri.

J: Nah itu, saya juga mikirnya telat banget. Baru keingat masalah itu pas di chapter dua, dan saya gak mungkin ganti begitu aja pas sudah dipublikasikan. Padahal yang cocok jadi anak pertama ya Noya, Chikara, terus Tanaka, kan ya? Huhu.

T: Kok Kageyama yang merupakan member termuda di Karasuno jadinya kakak sih buat Tadashi dan Shouchan?

J: Nah itu dikarenakan saya mau mempertahankan ke-ic-an karakter (meskipun gagal untuk Tanaka dan Yuu, penokohan mereka ketuker :'( ), saya buatlah Kageyama jauh lebih tua dari Shouchan. Kan gak lucu Kageyama udah kenal bahasa kasar pas umurnya baru satu setengah tahun. Dan lagi, Shouchan emang kayak yang paling bungsu banget di Karasuno. Dan saya suka banget bikin scene kiyut baby Shouchan dan Tadacchi dengan sifat cengeng mereka. /dilempar bola voli/

T: Ini parody? Kok gak lucu, sih?

J: Iya, ini parody. Parody dari cerita omake episode 6 anime kyutikuru tantei inaba (eng: Cuticle Detective Inaba) yang juga memparodikan cerita kambing dan serigala. Gak lucu? Yah, karena latar belakang kepenulisan saya selama ini bukan cerita humor atau yang menyenangkan. Jadi yah, gitulah. Garing dan basi.

T: Episode ini kok banyakan BokuAka, sih? Nyerempet banget lagi mau meluncur ke rate atas.

J: Silakan baca kembali paragraf pertama sampai ketiga scene tiga chapter keempat fanfiksi ini. Saya mohon maaf kalau ada tulisan berbau seksual yang tidak sepantasnya ada. Jika saya salah masukin rating, mohon kasih tahu.

T: Kok gak pernah balas review, sih?

J: Mohon dimaafkan. Sesungguhnya saya tipe penulis yang malah ingin fanfiksinya tidak direview sama sekali. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan para pembaca sekalian untuk mereview fanfiksi saya. Bahkan saya sama sekali tidak menyangka ada yang bersedia membuang waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fanfiksi hina saya. Saya ingin sekali dinilai sebagai penulis sombong, sehingga kemudian orang-orang yang memfollow saya jadi meunfollow saya, yang memfavoritkan saya jadi meunfavoritkan saya, dan orang-orang malas dan ogah membaca apalagi mereview fanfiksi saya. Kenapa? Karena saya memang penulis fanfiksi yang hina luar biasa dan sampah tiada tara. Sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatian Anda semuanya.

T: ih, jangan menghina dirimu sendiri lah.

J: memang beginilah kondisi mental saya. Mohon jangan dimaklumi. Saya merasa jauh lebih baik mendapatkan penghinaan dari segala pihak, dari luar juga dari dalam diri saya sendiri. Semacam cambuk agar diri hina dan sampah ini tahu diri sedikit bahwa jadi parasit dunia juga ada batasnya.


End file.
